A simple twist
by AuroraSunflower25
Summary: When she had moved onto Privet Drive, the last thing she expected was to encounter a young abused boy-who-lived and she definitely didn't expect her life completely being turned on its head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, please R&R

Chapter 1:An unexpected turn of events

Pulling up on what only could be described as a painfully mundane street that could only be entertaining to the most boring of the human race, Aurora could only shake her head and sigh whilst wondering how visiting on a street like this had become the highlight of her day. Grabbing the keys from the ignition Rora laid her head against the steering wheel and took some deep steadying breaths before grabbing her bag and exiting the car. Looking around herself with a raised eyebrow the sudden shrill sound of a voice that could only compare to nails on a chalkboard cut through the silence.

"Oh hello, you must be our new neighbour, its so nice to meet you my name is Petunia Dursley and this is my handsome son Dudley." Looking at the pair Rora could only think that that they must've been descended from a horse and whale. Her body seemed so frail that for a moment Rora wondered if a gust of wind could of blown her away like a leaf as opposed to her son whose t-shirt was straining to cover all the rolls of his skin.

Rora nodded her head and forced a smile "Pleasure, no if you would excuse me I have a lot to be doing today" and with that began to walk to her new home, 6 Privet Drive.

Looking around the house whilst moving boxes around proved to be more tiring than she had anticipated so she decided that she would take a nap before having a look around the neighbourhood in more detail. Looking at the dismantled bed still in its boxes, she could only sigh and think that putting it up could wait till the morning and so for tonight she would resign herself to the mattress that laid on the floor.

Waking up the next morning, the sky was still dark and she could only groan and wonder how long it would take till she would sleep in a regular routine, looking at her phone confirmed the time 5:25 am. Grabbing some running shorts and a tank top Rora quickly got dressed before attempting to find two matching socks, when that attempt failed she grabbed a striped blue and green sock and a pink polka dot sock. Finally getting her shoes on, Rora headed to the mirror and took in her appearance. Short black hair reaching just past her ears framed her elven features and light violet eyes which were covered by dark blue glasses, her body small but toned held an air of grace that many individuals could only hope to pull off. Shaking her head Rora began heading downstairs to begin her morning run. Making her way down the road, she was finally able to relax as she felt the crisp dawn wind in her hair and on her face.

After visiting a small shop that was just beginning to open, Rora made her way to a small seemingly empty park that had clearly seen better days, she sat on one of the swings and opened the bottle of water she had just purchased.

A small whimper caused her to freeze and turn her head slowly towards the wall of trees that the noise had originated from "Is anyone there?" she asked putting her bag on the floor and stood before walking slowly towards the trees "you don't have to be scared" getting only another whimper she briefly looked at the broken tree branch on the floor in front of her wondering if she should pick it up in case but the thought quickly left her mind when another whimper was heard. Pushing past the tree branches, the sight that meet her froze her midstep.

X-Author's Note-X  
Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

X-Author's Note-X

 _Here is the second chapter of Simple Twist, I would like everyone who has taken the time to follow and f_ _avourite_ _as well as reviewing, it really means a lot._

Chapter 2:Startling Discoveries

Previously:

 _Pushing past the tree branches, the sight that met her, froze her midstep._

Rora had seen a lot of horrible sights in her past but what met her, shook her to the core. In front of her was a young child who looked no older than five years old, tied to a tree trunk with bruises and cuts littering his entire body, covered by only a pair of tattered shorts it was clear to see the shivers racking his tiny frame.

Rora rushed forward only to stop when he screamed in fear "Hi little one, my name is Rora" she spoke quietly in order avoid scaring him further "it's okay I'm going to help you" and with that she began slowly making her way towards him whilst being careful to make sure he was okay with her approaching him. Rora turned her attention to the ropes that held him in place to the tree, the rope she realized was a young child's skipping rope. Pulling the strings, she made quick work of untying the knots before moving to support him as he began to sway "come on little one" she said as she lifted him into her arms. He began to struggle against her weakly as she made her way back into the main park area where she had left her bag "what's your name?."

"H-Harry" he stuttered out, Rora nodded as she sat down on the bench with him in her arms. She undid her thin jacket and wrapped it around him knowing that even if it wasn't thick, it would at least keep the cold wind from hitting him.

"Alright, Harry we need to get you to your family so that they can get you to the hospital" zipping the jacket up, it went to his knees and only emphasized his small frame so much more "where do you live?."

"NO!" he screamed before crawling from her lap and falling to the floor with a loud thump "Please don't take me back there!" Rora recoiled in shock when she put together the pieces, his family had something to do with him being left in this state. Looking back at the small child on the floor who was rocking back and forth in pure hysteria, she could only replay one scene in her mind over and over again.

 _Flashback:_

 _The sudden slamming of a door that had sounded like thunder to a much younger version of herself followed by a sudden bright light that blinded her and filled her with terror_.

Snapping back to the present, she quickly made her way to Harry and wrapped her arms around him "It's okay Harry" she paused "you don't have to go back there but I need to get you to the hospital, to get checked out."

"No, they'll get me" he said shivering as the wind picked up again. Rora held him closer whilst thinking what she could do. Harry was right she couldn't take him to the hospital as the police would no doubt contact his family so that left her with only one choice. Standing up, Rora began to head towards her home with him in her arms decision made.

Getting to her house, Rora laid Harry gently onto the sofa before running to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit from the cardboard box it was being held in. Walking back to the little boy who laid unmoving on the cushions of her sofa, she knelt down next to him and gently unzipped the jacket she had wrapped around him in her haste to keep him from freezing anymore than he already was, the extent of his injuries became apparent. Tending to his wounds one by one it was clear to see when looking down at her first aid kit that she would need to replenish all of her supplies seeing as she had used them all just on this poor young boy.

When she glanced up at his face, she was surprised to see his striking emerald green eyes watching her intently. Rora smiled at him and stood making her way to an unpacked box that laid at the base of her stairs waiting to be taking upstairs to the bedroom where it belonged, she pulled out an old comfy sleep shirt, some football shorts, old boxers and a pair of thick socks "Lets get you into something a bit warmer" she said walking back to him "Do you need some help getting dressed?" she asked and at his nod began helping him. Pulling the thick socks on first they dwarfed his small calves but his small giggle as her fingers grazed the bottom of his feet brought a smile to her face "I see someone is ticklish" she said before beginning to tickle his feet lightly, peels of laughter filled the once silent room.

Lightly kicking his small feet to try and ward off her tickling hands, Harry felt something he had never felt something...he felt happy, was this what it was like to have someone care about you, he wondered.

Rora's hands stilled as she noticed him go still and silent, looking at his bruised face it was clear by the small creases in his forehead that he was lost in thoughts that seemed too heavy for anyone to bear let alone such a young child.

"Hey, lets finished getting you dressed in some warmer clothes" she said, grabbing the sleep shirt she had previously taken from the box and gently guided his head and arms into the holes before pulling it down over his bandaged chest. Picking up the boxers and shorts she held them to him and turned to allow him to change.

Feeling a small tap on her lower back, Rora turned and had to bite back a giggle at seeing how the clothes hung off his small frame. Helping him back on the sofa she glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was now noon.

Standing up it was clear to see that Harry was fighting off sleep, his eyes closing for longer each time he reopened them in a bid to stay awake. Rora smiled and pulled the throw from its place laid against the arm of the sofa and placed it next to herself whilst she helped him into a laying position on the cushions. Grabbing the throw once again, she covered him with the blanket and gently pushed his black locks of hair from his face and watched as he finally lost the battle against sleep.

Making her way to the bathroom upstairs, Rora grabbed a bath towel and headed towards the shower. As she stood in front of the mirror, the events of the morning suddenly hit was she going to do, she would need some help with this situation but who?

Shaking her head she sighed and figured she would feel better after a shower and be able to think more clearly. Stripping down, she stepped into the shower and wondered what the hell she was gonna do next.

X-Author's Note-X

Please R&R, the next chapter should be up within the next week if not sooner :)


	3. Chapter 3

X-Author's Note-X

 _Here is chapter 3 of A simple twist, Thank you everyone who reviewed, in particular **Lunaz** as you were my first reviewer and have continued to do so in the other chapters I've done for this story :) . Also everyone who has favourited and followed my story it really made my day and meant a lot considering this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story :) _

Previously in A simple twist:

 _Shaking her head she sighed and figured she would feel better after a shower and be able to think more clearly. Stripping down, she stepped into the shower and wondered what the hell she was gonna do._

Chapter 3: Memories

Toweling her hair dry as she walked downstairs, she noticed that Harry was still sound asleep where she had left him. Dropping the towel in a nearby basket, she made her way to the kitchen to make them both something to eat.

Rifling through the boxes in the kitchen, Rora pulled out some canned tomato soup as well as some chicken and then proceeded to prepare the meals. Carrying them through to the living room she placed both bowls on the coffee table and turned to Harry. Shaking him gently, she was greeted by his bright emerald eyes staring up at her in confusion "Here Harry, I made some lunch" Rora announced before grabbing the bowls and handing him one.

"This is for me?" he asked her uncertainly, whilst searching her face for any sign of dishonesty.

Rora nodded and smiled whilst inwardly fighting to keep the lid on her anger. How anyone could be so cruel to someone as sweet and innocent as him. Watching him tasting the food eagerly, his eyes brightening up as the flavors hit his tongue, Rora swore she would never let him go hungry or be hurt, she would rather die first.

Feeling a pain on her arm she did not need to look to know a new mark was beginning to appear and wrap around arm and shoulder before reaching her heart, much like the one from all those years ago that once was so beautiful but now only resembled a dark thorns which filled her with a deep sense of guilt and failure. A memory of that night hung heavy in her within her head and heart.

 _Being pushed forward she fell into the snow that had freshly fallen snow, she clutched onto a fallen tree and attempted to pull her bleeding body upright. Stumbling forward she felt a burning pain radiate up her arm and shoulder, panic filled her as that could only mean one thing. Making her way forward, the blasted open door that lay in front of her filled her with a cold feeling of terror, she could only pray that the figure on the floor was not him. Uncaring of the glass that lined the once beautiful flooring of the house, she fell to her knees and brushed away the pieces of wood that covered his identity. What she saw caused her to scream as she realised she had confirmed her own fears, his unseeing open eyes stared at her with a final look of fear frozen in them. The agony of truth struck her like a red hot poker and she screamed as the beautiful vines turned into ugly twisting thorns as her vow fractured and shattered leading to only one thing._

Shaking her shoulders, Harry desperately attempted to rouse her from the memory that was consuming her. With tears running down her face, she snapped back to the present "Please don't be sad anymore Rora" he said wiping her tears away with his small bandaged hands. She kissed his cheek and nodded. This was one vow that she would ensure would never break.

X-Author's note-X

 _Here is chapter 3, the next should be up within the week :)_  
 _R &R _


	4. Chapter 4

X-Author's note-X

 _Here is the next chapter of A simple twist. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed this story._

Previously in a A simple twist:

 _This was one vow that she would ensure would never break._

Chapter 4: A strange occurrence

Shaking off her darken thoughts, Rora stood and smiled at Harry's unsure and worried face in a reassuring manner "How about a warm bubble bath before dinner?" she asked.

Nodding enthusiastically Harry couldn't be any happier, he was sure that he was going to wake up to his uncle's bellowing and aunt's shrieking, he could only wonder how his new and old life were going to compare. Having a warm bubble bath was something he had ever been allowed before due to his Aunt and Uncle not wanting to waste any time or luxuries on a freak. He had always seen his cousin Dudley enjoy them so much that Harry had always wondered what one was like.

Holding out her hand, Rora helped him to his feet and walked him upstairs to the bathroom before turning the taps on and adding the bubble bath to the swirling warm water. Looking at Harry's delighted expression whilst watching the mounds of bubbles grew filled her with a warm feeling.

Bubbles were fascinating to little Harry, they had always been something he had wished to play in and with so seeing them so close caused his heart to race. He desperately wanted to touch them so he began reaching out his shaking hand towards the bubbles nervously whilst watching Rora anxiously for any sudden movements.

Unaware of him watching her Rora finished running his bath and turned back to Harry and watched as he played with the bubbles that lined the bath "Harry, your bath is ready now."

Helping him out of his clothes and giving him a towel to cover himself whilst she began undoing the bandages she had previously placed on his chest and arms "There we go" she announced once she had finished before turning around whilst he got into the bath.

Feelings of complete happiness and calmness filled him, Harry played with the bubbles and decorated his face with them whilst Rora washed him gently with a washcloth so she didn't aggravate his wounds anymore than needed.

Picking up the shampoo and pouring some onto into the palm of her hand she directed Harry to turn his back to her, Rora massaged the sweet smelling liquid into his hair before tilting his head back and rinsing the foam away with a jug full of water.

Finishing with the bath which was by now turning cold as the night grew closer. Dressing him in some new clothes that in no way fit him, Rora led him to her bedroom and tucked him in under the thick duvet with a kiss to the forehead "Rora?"

"Yes Harry?" she responded as she pulled the blanket down so it covered his small sock-clad feet.

"Can I stay with you forever?" he asked with a hopeful expression "I promise I will be really good, I can do chores if you want me too" he begged.

-Meanwhile-

"Are you trying to be a complete imbecile Lucius?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as Draco attempted to climb up his robes with a determined expression on his slightly red face.

"Severus you are aware that you are his godfather?" Lucius responded looking at him whilst fixing his cufflinks.

"No, I was completely unaware of that fact" sarcasm was loaded in his response.

Ignoring the sarcasm from the other man he continued on "and as his godfather, you are expected to perform certain obligations and duties in this case for example babysitting whilst we are forced to be the company of those neanderthals at the ministry ball."

"Severus, I want to go to the park!" a seven year old Draco demanded whilst still attempting to get his godfather's attention.

"Draco, we do not demand" Lucius reminded his son as he finally pulled his outer robes and picked up his black and silver snake cane.

"Yes, Father" Draco replied whilst nodding furiously with determination before turning back to his godfather. Adopting what could only be a kicked puppy look on his small face Draco tried again "you'll take me to the park won't you uncle Severus?"

In that moment as he looked into that deceptively innocent face that could get anyone to do what it wanted, Severus knew that he was being punished for something he had done in a past life.

-Back with Rora&Harry-

"Of course but you don't have to do chores in order to stay here sweetie, I'm happy to just have you here" she replied drawing him into an embrace.

A loud tapping caused her jump which in turn startled little Harry causing his to jar his bruised ribs and let out a whimper of pain. Grabbing a candlestick that laid nearby, she quickly crept towards the window. Shrieking as a large bird of some kind tapped on the whilst hooting at her angrily with a piece of paper in its beak. Seeing that the owl wouldn't leave no matter how much she shooed it away, Rora pulled the piece of paper from its mouth. The bird hooted at her one last time before flying away "Is that all it took to get the damn bird to leave?" she asked herself as she watched it fly off into the distance with her mouth open in shock. Harry giggled at her expression, he had watched the entire battle between her and the stupid bird with a sleepy fascination whilst holding a rather large pillow in front of him as a shield.

Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand, it was a huge surprise to see her name scrawled elegantly across it. With a crease in her brow she began opening the envelope. Succeeding, Rora pulled out the letter that was held within, its contents caused her face to pale slightly.

X-Author's note-X

 _Here is chapter 4, finally an appearance from Severus :D . Please R &R and the next chapter should be up soon :)_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

 _Hello all, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates but as you know my college work had to take priority over my writing but I can promise that updates from now will be up on a regular two week basis._

Previously in A simple twist:

 _Succeeding, Rora pulled out the letter that was held within, its contents caused her to pale slightly._

Chapter 5:

Pulling out the letter, it became apparent that her presence and that of her new ward was being requested by a company by the name of Gringotts Bank. The name sounded very familiar to Rora but she couldn't remember why such a strangely named place would ever be familiar to her, shaking her head Rora focused on reading the letter in more detail.

 _To: Miss Rora Knight_

 _We are writing in regards of the recent vow and bond between yourself and one Harry James Potter. As the head goblin of Gringotts, it is my duty to inform you that your presence will be required in order to discuss the recent events that have taken place and those that happened several years ago which were left unresolved due to unseen circumstances._

 _Inside this letter you will find a coin that will transport you at the appropriate time tomorrow afternoon. Do not be late._

 _Ragnok_

Rora sighed and folded the letter once again and put it back in the envelope before bringing her hand up to massage her forehead to soothe her growing headache. The feeling of a small hand tapping her arm gently roused her from her thoughts. Looking at the Harry, she smiled and picked him up and carried him back to the bed. Laying him down with a quiet murmur of reassurance, he was once again sleeping.

Waking up in the morning and taking a look at what could only be described as typical miserable wet British weather, a feeling of foreboding filled her stomach. She was really not looking forward to going back to Gringotts at all. Groaning as she stretched out her sleep laden muscles before turning to look at the small child that laid beside her, his midnight colored hair covering his pale forehead and its strange scar.

Getting up she quickly dressed in a warm outfit and grabbed some of her smaller clothes for Harry out of one of the cardboard boxes that littered hallway until they went to the shops for a new wardrobe for him. Walking into his room, the sight of only a little foot and a black tuft of his hair showing from underneath the thick duvet that covered him caused a smile to make its way upon her face "Harry it's time to wake up now, we have a lot to do today" Rora announced as she pulled the curtains open to allow the natural light to fill the room.

Opening his eyes Harry was so happy to see that he hadn't dreamt being warm and safe with Rora, it was a dream come true "Where are we going?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and began pulling on the clothes that had been brought by Rora for him. Taking her outstretched hand she lead him downstairs where she began making breakfast.

"To get you some things and go to an important appointment" she replied putting his breakfast on the table in front of him.

After eating a quick hot breakfast they made their way to Rora's car and drove to the town center. Leaving the car in a shaded spot, they made their way to some nearby shops. Pulling a handful of trousers from the displaying rail, Rora hung it over her arm before stopping in front of the various shirts that stood displayed on hanging rails "So harry, what color is your favorite?" she asked looking at his wonder filled face.

Looking at all the beautiful shades in front of him, Harry couldn't believe his eyes when Rora began taking various t-shirts off the rails and held them against his frame to find the right size "Really…I..I can chose any?" he asked looking at her for any sign of dishonesty. Finding none he looked once again at his options and pointed to an emerald green shirt as well as a dark blue and red t-shirt in turn.

"Great choice little one" Rora smiled before taking the tops that he had pointed to and directing them both to a changing room. Sending him in with the various clothes they had picked up to the changing room with instruction to try them on, she sat down in the chair opposite the changing rooms. Hearing whispers behind her, Rora turned her head and noticed two portly women with extravagant hairstyles talking in hushed whilst looking from the changing rooms to her. She could only catch parts of their conversation and what she heard made her blood boil.

"Did you see…" one murmured.

"Yeah, he looked like a little homeless person…" the other replied.

"It's outrageous….shouldn't be allowed to shop here…." That was enough to set feelings of anger coursing through her but before she could go over there, the calling of a small voice caused her to turn her head back to the doorway of the changing room.

"Rora?" Harry called softly with his hands twisting in the fabric of the new shirt he wore. Looking at her he could see a smile cross her face as she looked at him.

"Harry you look lovely" she said looking at the new clothes and seeing that she had indeed chosen the right size for him. It was nice to see him look like a normal child instead of in hand me down clothes "I think these are perfect, let's go get you some underthings and we can go to the toy shop if you're a good boy" she ushered him back into the changing rooms.

Leaving the shop with arms weighed down by bags filled with the much needed clothing they made a stop at back at Rora's car before heading to a shop that held both toys and a books inside. "Right little one you can go and pick four toys from over there whilst I take a look at the books" receiving a nod from Harry, she made her way towards the book aisle. Pulling various books from the shelves, Rora quickly amassed a considerably large pile of books.

Looking at the shelves lined with toys, Harry found himself shocked at the thought of choosing for himself. Spotting a teddy that resembled a black dog with big brown eyes, harry couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity dawn. Taking it from the shelves as well as a container of small green army men, a coloring book and some pencil crayons. He looked around determined to find a great last toy, when he spotted a long emerald snake teddy with golden eyes hidden behind some plain bears and he knew this was the toy he wanted. Turning around with the toys in his arms he started heading back to where Rora was waiting before he froze.

"Freak?!"

A/N:

 _So this is it for this chapter, please R &R and the next update will be up within two weeks :)_


	6. Chapter 6

A simple twist-chapter six

I would like to apologise for the time it took to upload this latest update but as many of you know, sometimes our passions (writing) has to take a back seat when life decides to spiral all over the place. You guys have my word that I won't be giving up on this story even though it may seem like it. So without further ado enjoy the next chapter of a simple twist

Previously:

 _Turning around with the toys in his arms, he started heading back to where Rora was waiting for him, before he froze._

" _Freak?!"_

Chapter 6:

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Straightening herself out of her crouched position with a groan, Rora placed the last book within the trolley that stood next to her. Looking at the clock she noticed that it had been ten minutes since she had separated from Harry and he still hadn't shown up. Pushing the trolley, she made her way back to the toy aisle when she heard whimpers.

 _Harry?!_ Rushing around the corner leaving her trolley behind in her haste, Rora stood in front of him facing Petunia, effectively blocking her view of the small boy who immediately clung to her leg after realising who it was.

"Petunia" she stated, her face not giving away anything.

"Rora, wha-what are you doing here?" she replied stuttering. Her purse clenched tightly in her bony hands and sweat beading on her pale forehead.

"Shopping with my new friend Harry" Rora said "I would appreciate it if you refrained from the name calling and cruelty, I mean you wouldn't want to upset him as that would in turn upset me and you wouldn't want to do that as I have been known to be quite vindictive when that happens" she paused allowing time for the words to sink in "It would be a shame if the neighbourhood knew of your treatment of a poor innocent child but it would be an even bigger shame if someone was to inform the police and get you both arrested as well." Rora smirked, eyes glowing with the promise of carrying out her words. Petunia stood there in obvious shock and fear "Do we have an agreement?"

"Ye-Yes" Petunia had made a lot of mistakes in her life but crossing the woman in front of her was not going to be one of them. Grabbing her son's hand, she half dragged him towards the entrance and out of the store completely disregarding his whines.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Rora calmed her racing heart allowing her eyes to return to their original shade. Putting a hand on Harry's head, she directed him in front of her "Harry, you won't ever have to see that woman again, I promise."

' _Rora protected me, she's like the superhero in one of Dudley's books'_ he thought as he glanced up at her with shining eyes "You are like a hero, you kept her away"

Hearing those words, Rora's breath caught in her throat "Come on baby, lets go pay for this" she said gathering him in a tight hug before picking up his toys in one arm she lead him back to the previously abandoned trolley.

Purchases in hand they headed home to drop of their stuff and get ready for the long afternoon ahead of them.

"Can I take my teddies to the place we are going?" Harry asked holding his foot out for her to tie the laces of his new shoes.

"Sure you can but you have to be careful so you don't lose them" she replied before heading to the mirror to fix her messy hair. Making quick work of that she looked at her reflection. Wearing her black dragon hide trousers, coat and boots along with a long sleeved smoky violet dress that reached mid-thigh, she made an intimidating figure. Looking at Harry, she was happy to see their previous trip for clothing had really transformed him as he sat there in black jeans and an emerald green shirt sipping the milkshake she had brought him.

Gripping the coin in hand, she held Harry to her tightly as they were taken to the bank at her call. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked to Harry to see him gaping in awe of the hustle and bustle around them "Come on Harry" she led him through the imposing doors. "I'm here to see Ragnok" She stated to the sneering goblin at the desk.

"Very well, follow me" he led her through to a room where a large desk sat in the centre where the goblin in question sat.

"Aurora Knight, it has been a while has it not" His black eyes glittered with a sadistic gleam when her eyes glared into his "and this must be young Harry Potter" he continued catching the young boy's attention.

"I'm here now what is it that you want?" she asked ushering Harry to sit in the corner out of ear shot.

"For unexplained reasons, it would seem that you have been granted another chance to act as guardian to the Potter line" he looked at the intertwining branches of the bond marks that lay across her chest.

"How is that possible?" she paused looking at Harry playing with his teddies "No guardian is permitted to survive the failing of a Shield and Wand bond and if they do happen to survive they sure aren't supposed to be appointed another bond." She sat looking at her hands in defeat "I failed once before what is to stop that from occurring again, I won't put him at risk because of me."

Pulling out a number of pages from the file in front of himself, Ragnok put them in front of her "It is entirely possible, there has been one other case, that of Merlin and his Guardian." He watches her read the pages "Magic itself has chosen you to be Harry's guardian and to protect what remains of an ancient bloodline, that bloodline is the key in making sure that magic continues on" he sighed "in regards of what happened those many years ago, it can only be said that something more is at play."

"So why call me here?" she met his eyes at last.

"The goblin race cannot survive if magic dies out, so we are going to somewhat aid you in your soon to be battles." He looked at Harry "If the wrong people are allowed to continue with their ruling then we will not be able to stop what is to come."

"So where do we start?" she asked meeting his steely gaze with her own.

 _X Please R &R x _


	7. Chapter 7

A simple twist-Chapter 7:

Here is the newest chapter. There will be some slight changes to Harry's past in particular the night when Harry received his scar. However enjoy and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

 _Previously:_

" _So where do we start?" she asked meeting his steely gaze with one of her own._

Chapter 7:

"As you know, failure in regards of one's guardian ability means the automatic destruction of your magic's channelling crystals and weapons. Usually resulting in either the death of the guardian or the permanent rescinding of their magic. As you not only survived but also rebonded with the bloodline you have previously been banished from, you will be needing new crystals and weapons." With that he stood, opening a door that appeared from nowhere "Lucky for you, the goblin race is known for its weaponry." He gestured for her and Harry to follow him.

"I'm going to assume that this generosity is not for free?" Rora asked eyeing the various ornamental weapons lining the hallway whilst pulling Harry away from touching a vicious looking dagger.

"You would be correct, we will of course ask a few favours from you when needed." He stopped to unlock a large metal door "Here is where you must go alone, your charge will remain here." At Rora's questioning look he continued "you as his guardian must have felt the presence of something dark within him?" Ragnok raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, I had but I believed that to be due to the dampeners on his magic" she replied thinking to the grey colouring of the vines markings interlocking with the dark thorns on her arms and chest "you think different?"

"Well, there were whisperings of the use of dark magic to become an immortal by the man who gave your charge his scar and who killed your previous charge." He paused "Only to fail when he encountered you."

 **-Flash back-**

 _Pulling herself to her feet, uncaring of the blood that now ran down her arms in a slow stream Rora gathered the three remaining sliver crystals that housed her final remains of guardian magic in to her shaking hand. Stepping over the body of her beloved charge, she stumbled forward her feet leaving bloody footprints in her wake._

 _Seeing the person who had taken everything from her, standing with his back to her whilst dealing a final blow to Lily, causing her to fall and baby Harry to cry, and hearing his terror, Rora threw two crystals towards Harry's crib whilst whispering what would be her final spell._

 _Catching the movement of the crystals, Voldemort eyes widened slightly before an angry expression overtook his previously smug one. "You!" he snarled his gaze meeting hers._

" _Me" she replied glancing towards Harry to see her crystals surround him in a violet light before hitting the floor with a clatter, now a lifeless grey. Smiling slightly, she turned her attention to the man in who was suddenly a lot closer._

 _Throwing a stunner at her, he smiled in satisfaction when she flew back and onto the floor with a thud. "I should have known that his bloodline's guardian was still active and alive." He stood over her, his wand pointed at her throat "It's a shame that I will not be able to finish you off myself, you are already starting to fade aren't you?" he smirked and left her on the floor before turning back to his true target. Pointing his wand at Harry once again, he screamed "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Pulling the final crystal out of her pocket, Rora glanced at it before watching Voldemort try and fail to kill Harry, a shield appearing around him, deflecting the deadly curse toward herself. Lifting her hand in front of her body, her body fading fast she stayed conscious long enough to see the curse fly towards Voldemort who screamed, before her world went black. Little did she know a small flower bud appeared on her shoulder blade, setting off a chain of motion._

 **-End Flashback-**

"Your shield wasn't strong enough to stop a piece of his soul from attaching itself to him in desperation." Ragnok voice brought her back to the present "With your acceptance we will attempt to remove it after you are properly armed and equipped." With a nod she walked into the room.

Taking note of her surroundings, she walked towards the stone slab that had been carved into a table. Seeing the various guardian crystals that lined the table, a sudden feeling of happiness, hope and nostalgia filled her. Looking at the two forms of the guardian's channelling crystals, Moon shards and Sun shards. Guardians typically choose either the sun or moon shards and stick to them however she knew that this would not be the case as the crystals from both sides glowed brightly as her hand hover over them.

Selecting three from each side, Rora smiled and placed them in a bag that was strapped to her thigh, moving over to the blades, she was pulled towards a blade at the back of the table with the name Hailstrom Spell Blade. Picking it up she was surprised at the lightness and warm glow that filled her as the blade acknowledged and accepted its newest handler. Sliding the blade into a dragon hide holster on her hip.

"Mister Ragnok?" Harry called nervously wringing his small hands as Rora walked into the scary looking room alone "Where is she going?"

"To reclaim her ability to be a guardian" he replied which seemed to satisfy Harry as he waited with the goblin. It was then that Rora walked back through the doors causing a smile to light up Harry's face. "Let us go to the healing chambers to remove the foreign soul from young Harry."

Arriving in the brightly lit chamber, there were a number of hooded goblins whose face were completely covered. Holding Harry closer to her as they made their way to the edge of the warded area that circled the large table. Looking at the goblin in front of her, she steeled herself and let Harry enter the circle alone. The wards immediately flared and the cloaked goblins took their positions around the wards. Chanting began as the air began to become ice cold and the lights flickered erratically as a blinding glow began to emit from the table in the centre of the room causing Rora to shield her eyes.

* * *

Harry sat up, his head feeling better than ever before, he saw Rora sat beside him with her forehead leaning against the bed "Rora?" he croaked his dry throat making its presence known to him. She shot up and smiled when she saw him awake.

"How you feeling?" she asked pouring him some water. At his nod she sighed in relief "You had me worried when you decided to sleep for a little while." Helping Harry to change into some suitable clothing, they made their way towards the exit of the bank, Rora patted the crystals pouch, knowing that now the hard work began as she had a limited time to prepare for the dark lord's return.

A/N:

Please let me know of your thoughts in regards to this chapter. I was also thinking of doing a chapter with Rora's memories with James, her previous charge, if you are interested in seeing that, let me know :)


End file.
